The present invention relates generally to the field of computer and data networking, and more particularly, to techniques to more efficiently process the data packets of a network.
Computer networking is one of the most important technologies in the information age. Personal computers are on the desks of most business people and majority of homes in the United States, and also becoming more commonplace throughout the world. Computers are instrumental for facilitating electronic commerce and internet traffic. Computers are typically connected using a network that allows the sharing or transfer of data between computers and devices. This data may include computer files, e-mail, images, audio, video, real-time data, and other types of information. For example, when their computers are joined in a network, people can share files and peripheral such as modems, printers, tape backup drives, or CD-ROM drives. When networks at multiple locations are connected, people can send e-mail, share links to the global internet, or conduct videoconferences in real time with other remote users. Local area network (LANs) are used to connect computers within businesses and homes. The internet is typically used to connect individual computers and other networks, including local area networks.
Each computer has a set of predefined network ports, which act as mailboxes for incoming and outgoing messages. The ports are typically configured to support a particular network protocol, and hence to receive or send a type of packet that is compatible with the protocol. For example, one common port is the UDP (user datagram protocol) port, which provides a channel into the computer for datagram packets that are communicated using TCP/IP (transport control protocol/internet protocol). Datagram packets are sent to a specific UDP port by using a programming interface, such as “sockets.” Sockets are a programming interface originated on Unix operating systems that allows network communication using a file I/O metaphor.
Despite the success of computer networks, there is continuing development to improve networking technology, especially since network traffic continues to rapidly grow. For example, it is desirable to increase transmission speed and network processing speed. This will allow more users to transfer greater amounts of data. Faster processing will allow better and faster filtering of network traffic so that, for example, selected users will receive better response times. Further, it is important to improve security on networks, which has increasingly become a high priority since the Sep. 11, 2001 terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center twin towers in New York City and the Pentagon in Washington, D.C. Better and faster network process will allow better filtering to prevent security breaches and transmission of computer viruses.
Integrated circuits are the building blocks of electronic devices and networks, including computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile and other telephony devices, digital cameras and video cameras, digital voice recorders, routers, switches, and network hubs. Some types of integrated circuit include microprocessors, memories, programmable logic devices (PLDs), and application specific integrated circuits (ASICs). As integrated circuit technology improves, it becomes possible to put more and more functionality on single integrated circuits.
As can be appreciated, there is a need for improvements in computer networking, especially for techniques to improve processing and speed of processing networking information.